Love that lets go?
by Iliketoomuchtohaveapropername
Summary: Beck and Jade meet each other after a horrible fight split them up two years ago. plz r&r guys xx
1. Breaking up

It had been a whole two years since Beck and Jade had split up. Their relationship had ended in a horrible fight. The other didn't know, but neither had really meant what they said.

FLASHBACK

They were stressed, Tori was the cause. She had decided that she loved Beck and that she was going to date him no matter what she had to do. Nothing worked; Beck loved Jade. Tori's last resort was to show Beck how great a kisser she was, better than Jade surely. Not to Beck, everything about Jade was perfect. But his world was about to come tumbling down. You see, Jade saw the kiss. She felt a wave of fury rush through her. So she stormed up to the pair, dragged Tori off Beck and slapped her hard round the face. Before Beck had any chance of explaining, she turned and did the same to him. Leaving them with matching red handprints on their cheeks before running straight to her empty house.

Beck would never want to hurt Jade; he loved her so much and couldn't believe she would think he liked Tori better. To be honest Beck had started to hate the girl. He didn't hate her quite like Jade did, but it was close. Instead of just shrugging off Jade's insults, she had started to fight back. She would yell rude remarks of her own. Much ruder than you would expect. Recently they had been so rude and personal that Jade had frequently turned up on Beck's doorstep, tears soaking her features.

Beck ran after Jade, leaving Tori in shock. He knew where she'd be; she always went home when she couldn't go to his RV. He turned the corner and saw her sat on her doorstep. Her black hair hanging over her face, her head in her hands. Occasionally she would make little sniffling noises. He had made Jade cry. He walked slowly to Jade's side and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her fist shot up and she punched him in the stomach. Beck let out a little groan before sitting next to Jade. She didn't try to walk away like he had expected, but she did punch him again.

"Jade-." He began.

"Not one word Oliver." She snarled. Oh dear, she was on a last name basis.

" I trusted you, let you in, told you everything. And that's how you repay me? Locking lips with Vega?" she wept. Beck opened his mouth, then clamped it shut again. He had to be careful which words he used or he could make it worse.

" I didn't kiss Tori." He decided that was a good start. " She came up to me, threw my books on the floor and kissed me. But I didn't do **anything **back I swear." He finished. He saw her anger level drop slightly. Was she actually trusting him for once?

" What happened." She asked weakly. Tori had worn her down with so many personal insults; she was becoming a hollow shell of her former self. Beck hated seeing her like this.

"I'm not really sure." He admitted honestly. " I don't know what happened to Tori."

"Not Vega. Between us Beck." Jade whispered.

"Nothing." At least that was what he thought. She shook her head before saying,

" Something **has** changed, it's different. I don't feel the same as I used to." Beck sighed; he had nothing else to say.

" I…I think we should…take a break." She stuttered before leaving Beck speechless and rushing inside. He couldn't believe it; he and Jade were broken up, for good it seemed. He couldn't calm her down because she wasn't angry. It seemed she truly had had enough. He was heartbroken.

"Jade!" he called through the letterbox for the tenth time. Finally her tangled mess of hair and pale porcelain face appeared at door. Suddenly his anger built up. He couldn't take the fact that she broke up with him because of Tori. He should have shouted at Tori, but he didn't.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT BELIEVE THAT I LOVED YOU ENOUGH TO NOT CHEAT? I WAS THE ONE THAT SAID WE SHOULD BE EXCLUSIVE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" he bellowed.

"I don't know, I just can't take it anymore." Jade replied meekly.

"I, I JUST DON'T BELIEVE IT, I DON'T EVEN BELIEVE IT! YOU'RE SO WRONG IT'S UNBELIEVABLBE!" Beck couldn't help it, he just had so much rage, but it wasn't meant for Jade. Anger built up inside her too and she shouted

"MAYBE I DON'T TRUST YOU BECAUSE THERE ARE SO MANY GIRLS THAT FLIRT WITH YOU AND YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP THEM! I FEEL LIKE I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU BECK! I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE THE SAME AS MY DAD. BUT YOU FOOLED ME; LEAD ME ON, MADE ME THINK YOU **ACTUALLY** CARED ABOUT ME. FOR TWO YEARS! BUT YOU'RE JUST THE SAME, YOU'RE AN IDIOT AND I **HATE** YOU. I CAN'T **BELIEVE** I LET MY SELF BE FOOLED BY SUCH AN **IMBECILE**!"

" I'M GLAD WE'RE OVER. I HATE THAT YOU DON'T TRUST ME AND I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" he hollered back.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST **GET LOST THEN** BECK? I'M MOVING ANYWAY!" and with that she turned and slammed the door in his face.

And that was that. Jade moved to England and they tried to forget each other. Of course they never really managed because they had been so close. They never meant to let Tori come between them, they didn't mean to shout those things at each other. They had meant to talk about them that night; the things that bothered them.

END OF FLASHBACK


	2. Meeting again

They hadn't seen each other in two years. They'd both changed quite a bit but you could recognise them if you looked close enough. Jade's shoulder length hair had now become waist length, her eyes were more ice than blue, her chest was a **lot** bigger and freckles had appeared across the bridge of her nose. Beck had changed a bit too. He now had slick black hair, a star tattoo on his right arm, (he had actually got one that matched Jade's but he hadn't realised) and he too had developed freckles, he also had become edgier, probably from missing you know who…

Beck's dad dragged him to England for two weeks. Beck hadn't forgotten that's where Jade was. He had had enough of being sad so he made it his mission to see her at least once.

They landed in Heathrow airport and Beck told his dad he wanted to explore some culture. As soon as he was able to, he sprinted to the suburbs since he knew Jade wouldn't live in a flat or hotel. He knocked on every door until a pale faced, blue-eyed, brown haired beauty answered the door. Beck froze

"Jade… Jadelyn August West?" he said as the girl looked up.

" Oh, God no." she said quickly as she tried to shut the door. But Beck was too quick and he jammed his foot in the gap.

"Jade please." He said desperately.

" Beck, I can't. I just… I…" Jade trailed off looking close to tears.

"Please, just give me five minutes. We could even go somewhere. Whichever makes you more comfortable." She stared at him as a silent tear rolled down her cheek. He always had wanted the best for her, maybe she should let him explain…

"…Fine…" she said hesitantly and opened the door. His face lit up instantly.

"Thanks, you won't regret it." He assured her entering her house. It was small compared to her old house, but it was cosy like his RV and he liked it.

They were sat on opposite sofas in Jades living room, talking softly.

"Jade, I want you to know that I don't like Tori or any other girl except you. I've been single ever since you left, I didn't want to date anyone else." Beck stated.

"We drifted apart, Beck. Even before you and Vega…you know…yuck." She replied. It made Beck chuckle; same old Jade.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." He began. " What makes you say that?"

" I dunno, we just didn't really do romantic stuff anymore. We argued over stupid stuff more often…" Jade paused thinking " I dunno." She repeated, shrugging.

"We aren't arguing now." Beck pointed out. " We can go out for a coffee and a stroll if you want." Jade took a quick look around her house. She hated it; she missed L.A. She sighed before grabbing her keys and coat and walking to the door. Beck was behind her in an instant, thrilled that she was giving this all a second chance.


	3. Walking, talking and coffee

As they walked down the frosty street, Jade shivered. Beck, being a gentleman, tried to put an arm round her shoulder. It failed, instead making her jump and crash into a bush.

"Sorry, force of habit." Beck admitted sheepishly. She simply rolled her eyes and continued walking.

Eventually they entered a small coffee shop. They sat down at a table and stayed in silence. They would both open their mouths and then shut them again, unsure of what to say.

"So…what did you want to say to me?" Jade asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh, yeah. I just wanted to see you…I just wanted to see you again and tell you…I'm still in love with you." Beck said quietly. She looked at the table as she stirred her coffee.

"I know…" she said "Otherwise you wouldn't be here." A short silence passed before she said "Anything else, or did you come poorly prepared as per usual?" yep, same old Jade.

"Umm, I don't know. I was hoping you would tell me your opinion…"Beck replied.

"I just did. I said I know, you wouldn't be here if you didn't."

"Do you wanna talk about what annoyed you? Stuff I did I mean." He tried a different tactic.

" I didn't like it when you made me feel unimportant. You were supposed to be different; not like my dad, supposed to make me feel loved. I felt betrayed every time you let a girl flirt with you. That's why I would pick a fight." She explained.

" Oh." He said, truly understanding what made her mad.

" And you?…" she asked

" I umm, didn't like it when we fought. I didn't like it when you went over the top…now I understand and I'm sorry." He finished. She nodded slowly before glancing at him. He still looked as handsome as ever. She could feel the feelings she had tried to forget, so could he. Truth be told, they both wanted to feel these emotions. They wanted to like each other, and they did.

A little later, they left the coffee shop and started back down the route to Jades house. They reached the door and Beck scrawled down his hotel name and room number in case she wanted to come by and talk again.

Just as Beck left, it started to snow. Pure white flakes started dropping on the ground around him. He paused in Jades driveway gazing upwards as the snow hit is face. Beck had never seen snow before, living in L.A he was used to hot weather. He soon learned that with snow came cold. He didn't really care though, since he and Jade had talked about wishing for a white Christmas. He knew she would be happy it snowed. He walked back to his hotel content, and happy with his first day in London.


	4. Just two big kids END CHAPTER

The next morning Beck got a text from Jade.

To: Beck  
><span>From: Jade<span>_  
><em>_Hey…meet me outside my house… I like snow._

A smile spread across his face and he quickly put on a coat and raced over to Jades.

When he arrived, Jade was standing motionless in her front garden. She was staring up into the sky. And she was smiling. Beck made a snowball and lobbed it at her. She snapped her head down, ready to scream, and Beck threw another snowball. It hit her in the face.

"YOU'RE DEAD MEAT BECKETT!" she yelled grinning. She picked up a snowball and ran at him.

"No Jade you're supposed to throw it!" he said, thinking she didn't understand.

"Oh I know." She said smiling wickedly. Beck started running too. They were like two kids. But then this was the first time they had played in snow. Jade tackled him and shoved the snowball down the back of his shirt. He got up, screeching and jumping about like a monkey. Jade giggled, then turned bright red. She never giggled. But she liked the way it felt. She liked the way **she** felt, there, with Beck. Jade screamed as Beck suddenly pushed her onto the snow-covered ground. He lay on top of her and they stared at each other. They gazed into each others eyes as they had done before they broke up. Beck took the opportunity. He kissed her. Soft and sweet. He held her face and pressed his lips against hers. She didn't push him away like he had expected. She kissed him back. Her arms wrapped round his waist and she tangled her fingers in his hair. He pulled away and looked at her. She blushed and tried to look away. He rolled off to the side and casually started making a snow angle. She lay in the snow, breathless. He was too, he just covered it up. Jade stood up slowly. Beck copied. Jade looked dazed. She was in shock. She loved what had just happened, but she wasn't sure if it was right. Beck interrupted her train of thought

"Jade..?" he asked cautiously. She blinked and turned to him, a smile plastered on her face. Beck knew her too well not to realise it was fake.

"What's up bab…sorry, Jade?"he asked.

"I came here to get away and forget all this." She sighed

"Maybe we can start again, forget everything ever happened." Beck replied. Jade thought this over. She wanted to go out with Beck. She wanted to start over; she wanted it to be like it was before. But she didn't want to forget all the things they had been through, not even their many fights. So she shook her head. His face fell and he scraped his boot through the snow.

"I don't want to forget **all** of it." She said slowly. He looked up, confused. "I don't want to forget anything…**except **the last two years I wasted without you." She smiled as Becks understood. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear "Me too. I love you babe."

"I know" she replied with a smile.


End file.
